1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to latex and similar form-fitting gloves, such as surgical gloves, health-care gloves, and the like.
2. Description Of The Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
Gloves of the type noted above are usually formed by a dipping process, wherein a hand-shaped form of glass or other suitable material is dipped in a latex solution which adheres to the form in a thin layer that quickly air cures and can then be stripped off, essentially as the final product. Many of the gloves are typically ambidextrous, that is, they fit similarly on either hand. The glove formation is characterized by the thumb and pinkie fingers being at opposite sides, and because of this the user, by virtue of a casual glance, mistakes one finger for the other, with the result that the glove either ends up being put on backwards or else presents difficulty in being applied. This also results in a loss of time and convenience.